Bully
by Lulz Not For You
Summary: Jubileus C. Graves. Granddaughter of MACUSA's Percival Graves. Uprooted from her home in New York and shipped off to England due to her dad's work does not bode well with her. Now she has to deal with a new social scene with a strange prejudice problem. She knows things she shouldn't know, but she's going to enjoy her time. Regardless of consequence. Gray OC/Eventual AU.


**Author's note: Hey one and all! This is my first fic. I usually just read fics but I've been brainstorming ideas and got really inspired to want to flesh one of them out. Constructive criticism is certainly welcomed. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **.:Lulz:.**

* * *

Prologue

St Gunhilda's Hospital - Maternity Ward Waiting Room, New York City

March 19th, 1960

"Excuse me, sir?" A man sitting with his head in his hands, his dark hair wild, glances up at the woman clad in scrubs. Strange fuchsia irises meet the healer's brown causing the healer to jump slightly in surprise.

"Y-your child has been birthed. You may proceed into the room now-" without letting the poor woman finish, the man bolts from his seat in the waiting area and speeds down the hall eager to see his wife and their child after 16 hours of waiting.

He approaches the door of the maternity ward and knocks lightly, before reaching for the door handle and pushing it just wide enough where he can slip through the gap. He closes the door silently and turns around. His eyes land on a petite woman, curly dirty blonde hair haphazardly tossed into a knot at the top of her head. In her hands, she holds a small bundle swaddled in a light yellow blanket. She turns to the man stunned at her door.

"Are you planning on standing there all day now, Gray? Merlin, come and greet your daughter!" Gray's eyes widen

"I-It's a… girl?" He questions as he slowly approaches his wife's bedside.

"No, it's a boy, Yes it's a girl Gray." His wife snarks back.

Gray chuckles and notices small wisps of black hair peeking out of the yellow swaddle. Gray takes in the scene one more time. His wife, smiling down at the bundle, looking on with this look of adoration in her brown eyes. His own eyes begin to water.

"...Cat, let me hold her, please."

Cat raises her attention from the child in her arms to smiles lovingly at her husband.

"About time you gathered the courage. Sit."

Gray settles beside Cat's legs as she begins to pass on the swaddled babe off to him. Gray adjusts his arms into a position in where he can look at the babe comfortably, finally getting a better look at her.

A small splotchy red face with little tiny red hands poking out from the edge of the blanket. The black hair formed little curls on her head.

"She looks just like you." His eyes pan over to his wife's, fuchsia meeting brown.

"Strange eyes and all," Cat says as she begins to pout playfully.

"I feel very much left out!" Gray barks out in laughter.

"Her features aren't even defined yet, she could end up looking like you for all we know." retorts Gray.

"Well, " starts Cat as she rearranges her top knot, "You have a point. Imagine that, a little me with a palette change." She lets out a tinkling laugh at the thought. A small noise catches the pair's attention.

"She's awake, Gray!" Cat whispers avidly as she leans in a bit.

Gray looks at his daughter, noticing the fuschia hued orbs staring back at him as she wriggles around in the blanket. He can't help but let the tears brimming in his eyes fall, tears of joy, brought on by his first child, his baby girl. The wide grin simultaneously breaking out onto his face.

"My little bundle of joy," he whispers.

As he continues looks on adoringly at his child, sniffling occasionally heard from him, Cat leans back to rest against the bed with a smile adorning her lips. Her child, her husband. Her home away from home. She couldn't wait to floo her mother and father and tell them about her new granddaughter. A knock throws the couple out of their musings and the healer that notified Gray earlier walks in.

"Pardon my intrusion Mr. and Mrs. Graves, but are you ready to name your child?"

Cat glances and Gray, a twinkling look in her eye. Gray sits up straight as he turns to his wife, the babe in his arms peering at the space above her.

"Are we going with what we've planned?" questions Gray.

Cat's lips split into a full-blown megawatt smile,"Of course we are. She's supposed to be our bundle of joy, is she not?"

Gray's eyes water up again as he mirrors Cat's megawatt smile. He turns to the healer and looks down at his daughter, his joy.

"Her name will be Jubileus. Jubileus Carmine Graves."

* * *

The Lombardi Estate, Englewood, NJ

March 19th, 1960

As the Graves family rejoices at their new addition in the hospital room in Manhattan, an older woman in her early 60s cooks away in a kitchen as her guests sit in the dining room. As she sets the coffee, creamer, and sugar cubes onto a tray to take out to her guests, the older woman slows into a standstill. Her eyes glaze over as she begins to recite:

 _"As the third month wanes, the birth of the Knowing Being shall occur. They hold a knowledge that is capable of curbing death and pain, altering the course fate intends to follow. How the knowing being will utilize their knowledge will determine if the wizarding world will be shrouded in darkness once more or pave a path to an era of peace."_

The light in the woman's eyes return. She blinks owlishly as she seemed to have forgotten what she was previously doing.

"Hey Louisa, are you alright in there? Do you need any help?" A voice calls from the dining room.

Louisa lets a quiet sigh as she grabs her wand and conjures the rest of the coffee set from cabinets.

"Now, now Queenie, I may be getting old but I can still do things on my own!" Louisa bellows as she levitates the set and makes her way to the dining room, setting the odd loss of time in the back of her mind for the time being.


End file.
